Endless Dream
by hitomi34
Summary: This happens when Inuyasha forgets Kagome's birthday. She goes back to her own time. Meanwhile. Something strange is happening to the Inu group. Someone is after Kagome. Who is this new person they are up against? please read and review it!
1. A chance to meet

Chapter1  
  
"This is it," Kagome braced her self. She was on the rim of the well. It was going to be a long day. Anyway, she wanted to see Inuyasha again. Besides she was worried about him. She checked her bag, all set. She sighed and jump down the well. She opened her eyes, "I hate that," She threw over her bag and pulled herself over the well. She came face to face with Inuyasha. He was close she could smell his breath. "What do you think you are doing Inuyasha?" He backed away from her. "Sorry Kagome, why I am saying sorry to you?" She crossed her arms, "Fine be a jerk, like I care." She knew him, he couldn't be mad at her forever.  
"So where is Shippou?" She was refereeing to the small fox demon. "Right here Kagome!" She had to smile. He surprised her, "Hi Shippou,' She called back to him. "Enough with this friendly talk." She gave Inuyasha an evil look. "Fine, come on Shippou. And one more thing SIT!" Inuyasha fell straight on the ground. He mange to get up. "Why did you do that?" "You were being a jerk," she and Shippou strolled away from the fallen Inuyasha. "So what is happening around here?" Shippou smiled. "What is it?" Now Kagome was worrying. "We have a surprise for." Now she was puzzled. "Is it your birthday?" She remembered now. "Of course." Inuyasha mange to catch up with them. "So what is a birthday?" He didn't really understand these human things. "It's the day you were born." He gave her a confused look. "You really like Inuyasha , don't you?" She blushed, "Of course not," Shippou didn't know what to say after that. Inuyasha silently followed behind. 'What was he thinking of?' Kagome thought. Her thoughts were disturbed by Miroku. "Hi Kagome!" "Hi Miroku, what are you doing?" He looked down into the ground. "You didn't?" Kagome face was full of surprise. "Did what?" Inuyasha was back. She rolled her eyes. "Nothing Inuyasha," He snapped at Kagome. Shippou was behind Kagome. "Whatever!" He sat back down and crossed his arms. "Don't listen to Inuyasha!" Miroku had disappeared. "I hate guys!" She cried. "Inuyasha, do you know where ." He wasn't listening to her. "Fine be a jerk, SIT!" He fell once more. She skipped along. "Kagome, do you hate us?" Shippou asked. "Of course not, some of your friends are stupid." Shippou smiled. "Now what about my present?" Shippou smiled and laughed like a human child. "Now where are we going?" Inuyasha mange to get up again. He was very pissed at her. "Now why did you do that again?" He stopped and put his hands on his hips.  
That caused Kagome to stop. She replied , "You were being a jerk, Sorry it's the way you always are." She had put it simply. He was about to grab her and pull out his rosary and put it on her. And say SIT a millon times. She started walking again. Shippou kept following her. He stuck out his tongue at Inuyasha.  
  
"We have it almost ready." Sango said to Miroku. As she finished the touches to it. "Do you think that Kagome will like it?" Sango nodded. Miroku got close to her. She wasn't stupid. His hands went downward. 'Hey stop that!" she screamed at him she hit him. "You know you want me." She laughed. He was totally clueless. "Is Kagome coming?" Miroku looked around the corner. "Yes!" He was excited . "Get ready. On the count of three." Sango whispered to Miroku. "So Shippou , what did you get me?" He shook his head. They were getting closer and closer. "1, 2, 3. Surprise!!!! Happy birthday Kagome.!!" Kagome nearly fainted. Shippou was laughing. "For me?" They all nodded. Sango brought out the first present. "It's from me," She cried happily. Kagome didn't waste no time. She ripped open the box, it was a small dagger with a bright blue kimono. Kagome simply loved it. She gave Sango a hug. Next it was Miroku turn. "It's a." Kagome tried to figure it out. "Kagome it's a bracelet and necklace to match." "Thanks Miroku for the bracelet." She smiled. She gave him a hug too, but he tried to pull a fast one on her. She hit him on the head. "Try to pull a fast one on me huh?" He nodded. Shippou brought his present. "I made it for you Kagome." When Kagome finishing unwrapping it, she nearly laughed. It was a picture of Kagome, drawn by Shippou. It was so cute. "Thanks Shippou,"  
Kagome gave him a kiss. Inuyasha walked in. "What's up with the stuff?" Kagome face was so red that you could boil an egg on her face. "Is it someone's birthday?" Miroku and Sango stood back. Shippou stilled where he was at. "Can you guess who?" She looked so pissed. He thought for a moment. "Is it Shippou?" She shook her head. "Miroku.no. Sango?" "Wrong again, who is left?" "You?" "What did you get me for my birthday?" He struggled. She started crying. "How could you?" She stormed away, but she before she left. "Still you don't remember. SIT,SIT, SIT, SIT,SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT,SIT!!!" Inuyasha left an imprint in the ground. "I am going home," No one could make it out. "Your not leaving Kagome?" Her tears were pouring out. "Sorry Shippou. It's Inuyasha's fault." She got on her bike and rode out.  
  
She jumped down the well, with her presents. "Thanks guys." She said to herself. Now at least I can take a shower. "Hi Kagome!" Sota said happily. "How was Inuyasha?" Kagome shot him a death glanced. Sota backed off. "Sorry!" She was clearly mad at Inuyasha. She stormed away from Sota. He didn't know what made her mad. "I can't believe him." She said again.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't forgot her birthday Inuyasha." Miroku said to him. Sango agreed with him. "Why did you drive Kagome away?" Shippou asked Inuyasha. He didn't answer, and only gave a slight  
yawn. "I am leaving." He said to the others. They let him go. He climbed up the tree.  
"Why should I care?" He said over and over. He kept talking to himself. "What do I look like?" He spoke to soon. CRASH!!!! He stood up and jumped up off the tree. "What the hell?" He drew out his sword Tetsusaiga. "Who wants to fight?" Miroku and everyone else came out to find out about that noise.  
"Inuyasha , what was that?" Miroku caught his breath. "Have no idea.."  
Back at Kagome's Time "Kagome hurry up!" Poor Sota punched on the door. She had been there for an hour.  
"I am.." "You said that a hour ago." He cried. Kagome wouldn't give up the bathroom. "Sorry.." She finally came out. "Sorry it took so long." He ran quickly inside nearly knocking Kagome over. "How rude." She went to her room. And closed the door.  
"I hate Inuyasha. He doesn't care ." CRASH!! She fell to the floor. "What the hell?" She cried . She ran out of her house and jumped into the well. 


	2. A neat game

Chapter 2  
  
"Damn you!" he screamed at the demon. "Inuyasha! Hit him you have the chance to!" Miroku yelled. Sango wasted no time.  
"Where did Shippou go?" She asked Miroku. He shrugged . Inuyasha stopped fighting the demon. "I smell Naraku.." He said to the others. That made everyone freeze. "Your kidding?" Miroku asked. "I am not. He is here..." A silence filled the air. "I guess now we can get him!" Sango got ready to attack so did Miroku. Just then Kagome was climbing out of the well.  
"Hi Shippou!" She cried. "Kagome, they are fighting this awful demon.. They said something about Naraku.." That was the keyword. She jumped up.  
"That settles it. I have to help them. Are you coming?" She asked the young fox demon. He nodded . "grab onto me." He did. "Hold on tight." She started running toward the place where Shippou pointed out. Mean while back to Inuyasha 's group. "I see you Naraku!" he yelled. Naraku made himself known. "So you found me." He said trailing off. "Naraku you couldn't fool me!" he raised Tetsusaiga toward Naraku. "Of course I couldn't.. half- breed.." he said with a smile on his lips. "You shouldn't be talking either. Your like me." Naraku ran toward Inuyasha. "I AM Not!!" He raised his voice several times louder. "Yes you are. When I get through with you . You will wish you were still human." He tried to slash at Naraku. But he dodged easily. "Is that the best you can do?" He yelled. Sango threw her boomerang at Naraku. Miroku came from behind. Trying to whack him. "Hold still. This won't hurt me like it will hurt you!!!!" He slashed through the puppet's head.  
Nothing was left of him. "Damn it he . did it again!" He cried. He sheathed Tetsusaiga. Miroku and Sango caught up with him. "Sorry Inuyasha.." "It isn't your fault .. he would never show up in his own flesh.. to chicken. " He turned around but was stopped by Kagome. "Inuyasah were is ..wait a sec.." She was trying to catch her breath. "Where is Naraku?" she asked .  
"Gone .." that was all Inuyasha had said before leaving.  
"What is up with him?" Shippou said No one said anything. Kagome followed him. "Inuyasha wait up.." She called he stopped to look at her. "Sorry Kagome." He jumped up to the tree branch.  
"You look so much like Kikyo." He said. "I am not Kikyo, but Kagome." Is this what he sees when he looks at me? I can't believe him. All because of Naraku's plan. I hate that guy. He really did love her. I can see that.  
  
Jaken ran to Sesshoumaru.  
"My Lord.. what about your half-breed brother?" he said to his master. Sesshoumaru hit him on the head.  
"Why do you say that?" He asked his servant Jaken. "Nothing Milord" He followed after him.  
  
"Inuyasha are you okay?" Kagome asked. No answer. If it wasn't for Naraku, Kikyo would be still alive. And Inuyasha would still have her.  
"Is that ..." Kagome was confused about Inuyasha. She knew he loved her. Too ashamed to admit because what happen with him and Kikyo. "I would be like him." Kagome knew how he felt. He saved me so many times. She thought to herself. She heard a loud cry in the background. "THAT Hurts.!!!" Miroku cried. Shippou was laughing at him. "That's what you get pervert !!!" Sango screamed. Inuyasha was smiling . Kagome smiled back.  
"Ouch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he was running around from Sango. He grabbed Kagome's butt. "He touched me!!!" Inuyasha jumped down trying to kill Miroku for touching Kagome.  
"Get back here monk ." He ran after. Soon they were all chasing the monk. 


	3. A discovered secret

Chapter 3  
  
I give up on him! That's what Kagome was thinking about. It was night now. Inuyasha had chosen to remain outside.  
Everyone went to sleep. She walked outside. "Inuyasha, why do you feel that way?" She asked to him. He turned around to face me.  
"I just do." That's all he said. I looked at him. "Thanks Inuyasha." She hugged him He pulled Kagome off. "What was that for?"  
He was stunned at her actions. "I though maybe you---" BANG!! The ground shook. "Not again." Everyone rushed outside. "What was that?" Sango said sleepily.  
"Have no clue." He said. The answer appeared in front of him. Sesshoumaru. "Hi little brother," He laughed a bit and stopped.  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome reached for her arrow. Inuyasha stopped her. "Inuyasha-"  
"Don't even." He said as he stepped forward. He unsheathed Tetsusaiga. "Ready to taste metal." He cried as he went forward. He tried to slash at Sesshoumaru. But he dodged it . "Damn you." "You can't keep up. I figure half-breed." He got madder then ever.  
"You take that back!" he swung Tetsusaiga at him. No use. "I say it again if I want." He smiled an dangerous smile.  
"Lord Sesshoumaru kick his butt!" Jaken cried. Kagome hit him. "We'll see who wins." She smiled. "Go Inuyasha." Miroku and Sango watched. They didn't want to get into Inuyasha's business. Kagome only watched .  
She worried about him. She wanted to help but Inuyasha didn't want her too.  
"Do you see it.. feel the power..?" He asked Inuyasha. "What are you talking about?" He said. 'Sesshoumaru I don't' care for you." He mange to hit Sesshoumaru. He fell to the ground. "You mange to beat me once. IS that all you can do?" He asked his little brother.  
"Nope a lot more." He tried to repeat what he did. Nothing. Sesshoumaru knew what to except. "So .." He smiled. "I am going to wipe that smile off your face." Inuyasha said. Kagome shot her arrow at Sesshoumaru. It hit Sessoumaru, or did it? It missed him by an inch. . He went toward her. "Kagome what did I say?" Inuyasha blocked his way.  
"Why do you protect her?" He was confused.  
He hit Inuyasha. He fell to the ground. 


	4. A place out of this time

Chapter 4  
  
"Cause I have to!" he slashed at Sesshoumaru . But he caught his hand in midair.  
"Nice try. but it can't work." Kagome watched in horror. "Its all my fault. I should of listen to Inuyasha but I didn't."  
Miroku went over to her. "Its okay Kagome." He slid his hands down. She smacked him on the head. "You. get away from me." She pushed him away. Shippou hugged her. "I am so scared Kagome is..Inuyasha going to live?" He asked.  
Kagome didn't answer. "I can't say for certain."The fight seemed to be going on still.  
"Sesshoumaru give up this." He yelled. "Why lose to a half-breed? When I can win." He laughed silently. Tetsusaiga was swung wildly around. Inuyasha was hoping he would get a clean shot of Sesshoumaru. CRASH!!! Sesshoumaru stopped his attack. "Come on Jaken." He called to his servant. He obeyed and went away with his master. Inuyasha just stood there. He didn't know what had happened. "Inuyasha why did your mean brother go away?" Shippou asked.  
"I don't know. But that tells me something bad is about to happen.." He looked at the sky for answers.  
He got it. The ground began to shake. "Kagome!!!" Kagome felt herself falling.  
Inuyasha dived toward her. "Inuyasha no!" Miroku and Sango hugged onto the tree. Shippou was still on Kagome.  
"Kagome!!!!!!!!!" She saw Shippou fall before her. "Shippou hold on!" Who was doing this? And why? Darkness fell onto the top of her and Shippou. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
"Kagome, wake up!" Shippou pushed her over to wake her up. "Shippou what happened?" She looked around. "I don't know. The ground began to shake and we fell here." He said. She stood up. "It doesn't look like we are not in Japan anymore." She glanced around the new surroundings. They were in a some type of forest. "Where is the others?" She didn't know. She had no clue. "Shippou lets try to find them." She gave a quick smile. They wandered a bit till they found a house. "In the middle of a forest?" Shippou looked around. She opened the door. No one was there. "Can we go in?" He asked a very confused Kagome.  
"I guess they won't mind if we do." She closed the door. No one was here. "Maybe it's a trap." he said . She doubted it very much. But who lived here? What ever happened to Inuyasha? "I guess we have to wait here and find out who lives here." She sat down on the sofa. Shippou sat next to her. The house looked like it was from Japan. But where was she?  
She soon found herself in a dreamless sleep. 


	5. A meeting of a lifetime

Chapter 5  
  
"Is she dead?" The girl asked her friend. "I don't think so .What is that?" She was talking about Shippou.  
Kagome finally woke up. Shippou did also. "Who are you?" The girl went bright pink hair asked Kagome.  
"My name is Kagome, This is Shippou." They were going to poke at him. "Please don't" She said to the two girls. She glanced around the room. Now she remembered what had happened.  
"My name is Rumiko." The pink haired girl said. "This is Faye." She pointed to her friend. "Oh, nice to meet you." They shook hands. Shippou looked at them closely.  
"Where are we?" She asked Rumiko. "In Yokohama. The date is May 17 2504." She said. Kagome fell off the sofa. "Is she okay?" Shippou struggled. He didn't know what was going on neither did Kagome.  
"Kagome?" He looked ovr the edge of the sofa. "I am okay.. I can't believe what year it is." Those girls looked at us weird. "I am not from this era." Shippou looked out of the window.  
"Really?"  
"Kagome. is from the year 1997. I am from Feudal Japan." Shippou said for them. They looked amazed at this. "Cool!" She looked amazed beyond words. Rumiko disappeared for a moment.  
Kagome stood up. "Why am I here?" She asked Faye. She didn't know. "Where did Rumiko go?" She came back a second later.  
"Sorry to keep you waiting Kagome. But I know you . But I heard of you. Which I meant to say." She blushed deep red.  
"How?" She asked Rumiko. "You're my great times 6 grandmother." Kagome blinked a couple of times.  
"So I am related to you?" Now why did Kagome ended up in the future? "Yes you are, my dear." She said. "Who was..I.." Kagome was afraid to say it. She didn't want to know. "You were married to?..Inuyasha of course." She fell over Anime style.  
"I was afraid of that." Shippou coughed up a smile. He was trying not to laugh. "I knew Inuyasha were meant to be!"  
She scolded him. "I doesn't prove anything!" She stormed out of the house. "Why did she leave?" Faye asked Shippou.  
"Cause she was mad.."  
  
Mean while back to Inuyasha  
  
Miroku and Sango rushed over to Inuyasha. He stood up and looked around for any signs for Kagome or Shippou.  
"Do you know where they are ?"Miroku asked Inuyasha "I let her go.. I lost Kagome forever as well as Shippou." He patted Inuyasha on the back.  
"I don't' believe it." Sango stood up. "What happened to Kagome and Shippou?" She was confused as much as they were. "Poor guy. I never got to say sorry for all those things I said and did to him." Miroku was taken back by that last sentence Inuyasha said.  
"Your not serious?" He nodded. It was looking good for anyone. "Do you think Naraku had anything to do with it?" He asked the half-demon.  
"Not this time." He looked scared. "You mean some one else?" He nodded again. Sango heard him also.  
"But..I don't understand." Sango said. "Neither do I." he looked onto the sky. 


	6. To stay alive

Chapter 6  
  
"Is she going to come back in ever?" Faye asked Shippou. He didn't know. "It depends how she feels." Outside Kagome was mad. "Me married to him? That's a lie. .." She sat on the back porch. She did miss them. Now she was stuck in the future without anyway to get home.  
"How come this happens to me?" She got an idea. "Maybe I could find the well and jump through like I always do. "Kagome where are you going?" She glanced a Shippou.  
"Home follow me." She said to him. He did just that. "Kagome wait up. What if it doesn't work out?" He asked her.  
Faye and Rumiko stopped them "Where are you going?" Rumiko asked Kagome. "Back to my own time. where is the nearest well?" She asked innocently.  
Both girls looked at each other. "This way.in the back yard." Kagome blushed red.  
"Oh my bad.." She said to Shippou. She followed them out back. She saw the well and made her way to it. "Shippou come on!" She touched her neck to make sure the jewel shards were on her neck. It was.  
Shippou made her way to the well also.  
"Be careful!" Rumiko yelled. Kagome and Shippou jumped into the well. Purple light filled the well.  
"Here we go!"  
And with that they were gone. Faye and Rumiko checked to make sure they were gone. They were. "Cool!" Faye remarked.  
  
Back to Inuyasha  
  
"We have to find them!" Inuyasha told them. He thought maybe he would find there bodies or something. "Help for once!" Sango said. He jumped down and started digging around for them.  
He looked up. His brother Sesshoumaru came back. "Not now!" He jumped out.  
"Inuyasha. Its." he didn't Miroku to say it. He knew his brother was back. Sesshoumaru and Jaken came out of the mists.  
"Milord finish him off!" Jaken cried. All Sesshoumaru did was hit him on the head.  
"Inuyasha lets finish what we started.." He waited for Inuyasha to speak.  
To his surprise Inuyasha said. "Not now. Come back later.. When I find Kagome and Shippou." He went back to digging. Sesshoumaru had a blank expression on his face.  
"You care so much about her?" He didn't understand inuyasha. "Sorry he can't play with you.." Miroku said as he touched Sango's butt. That made her hit him into the ground. "How dare you touch me!" Sesshoumaru and Jaken were watching this all.  
"Sango have pity!!" Miroku said trying to get out of the ground. "No way!" She cried.  
  
Back to Kagome and Shippou.  
"You up first.." She said as Shippou went over. Kagome came out next. She was home. "We did it! She laughed. Her and Shippou were dancing around the place.  
"Now we can go back!" Shippou yelled. He told him to be quiet. He did. "First find some food to eat." She ran inside with Shippou. No one was there. "That's funny.no one is here." She took a good look around her house.  
"Shippou something is not right." Shippou stopped eating. Something was emerging from the shadows. Shippou got ready to protect her. It wasn't going to be enough.  
"Stay Shippou." Kagome was in front of him. "Kagome what are they?" He was scared as much as Kagome.  
"I don't know. Follow me." They quickly ran out of the house. But the monster came right out. "Watch out!" She picked up Shippou as they ran to the well. The monster stopped them .  
It was huge.it had like eight eyes. And six thousand pointed teeth with five big fangs. It was sobering all over the place. All of it eyes blinked at once. Out of nowhere came a huge claw with sharp pointy nails ready to rip you apart. "I am scared Kagome." He cried. There was no way to get out. The Kagome did some fast thinking. She jumped and dodged the claws and teeth as best as she can.  
They made it to the well. She and Shippou jumped into the well. Hoping to go back to find Inuyasha. Purple light again filled the well. They were gone. 


	7. Kagome we can't get through!

Chapter 7  
  
She opened her eyes. The monster was nowhere in sight. She made sure Shippou was safe.  
"Are you okay?" She asked him. He nodded. He was still shaking She was too.  
She climbed out of the well. She was back in Feudal Japan. She was had to find Inuyasha . "Where did he go?" She said to herself.  
Shippou must of heard her. "I know where he is.." She followed  
She didn't know someone was watching her in the sky. "She found her way back it seems.. maybe she thinks so." The guy said. He disappeared.  
" Shippou were home." The world around them disappeared from there very feet. "Shippou back to the well!" She ordered. They made their may to the well and jumped in.. They vanished again. They had no choice but to. They didn't know someone was watching them.  
  
"My lady they are gone again.so I send him again?" The guy from before asked his master. She paused a sec. "No let them rest.I will see.."  
  
Sesshoumaru was trying still to pick a fight with Inuyasha. But he refused. Sesshoumaru wasn't going to give up.  
"Inuyasha forget her!" He hissed in his direction. "No way." He yelled back. He wasn't about to forget about her and Shippou.  
  
"Kagome are we back?" Shippou clung onto her. She didn't know what to expect.  
"I think so.." She had a tone of fear in her voice. "Shippou.come on." She was afraid that thing was still there. But she had to try something.  
"I can feel another jewel shard." She was right as usual.  
"Really? Where?" Shippou wanted to know. She couldn't tell where. Just then she heard a familiar sound. "Kagome are you here?" It was Sota. She looked over the well to face him.  
"Hi Sota this is my friend Shippou." She pointed to the fox demon again. He mumbled something about being here. "Hi Shippou. You guys wanna come inside?" He waited for answer.  
  
"Sure. You bet I do!" She jumped up with Shippou in her lap. All three of them retreated back inside.  
"Hi mom!" She hugged her mother. Her mother was shocked by Kagome's Behavior.  
"Hi Kagome.is this your friend?" She looked at the fox demon. "Name is Shippou.." He said before Kagome could say anything.  
"What's for dinner??" She cried as she ran to the table. Later that night she sat there looking at the stars. "I have to go back to Inuyasha." She smiled. She couldn't of. She was falling in love Inuyasha. She couldn't help it. She loved his ways. No wonder Kikyo fell in love with him.. She thought once more.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried from the other side of the well. She jumped. She thought she heard Inuyasha call her name. She ran outside Shippou followed.  
  
She fell into the well. But nothing happened. She looked at the ground. Her jewel shards were around her neck. But why couldn't she get through? Someone had blocked it but who. Shippou looked at Kagome. "Why can't we go back?" he said. He was getting worried. "I don't know. " Tears fell down her face. She felt them but didn't bother with it. She punched the ground with her fists. Her hot tears fell to the ground. Shippou had refused to look at Kagome crying. He looked away. "Damn it! Let me through! Damn it!!!" She cussed some more times. It didn't help. She began to dig up the ground. She gave up and cried the whole night. Shippou watched her. 


	8. The Boy appears

Chapter 8  
  
"I don't understand!" Kagome cried.  
She wouldn't give up on this. She refused to. It couldn't end this way. "Kagome.?" Shippou looked over the well to Kagome.  
She stood up tearfully.  
"Shippou come lets go back inside." She didn't look at Shippou. He followed he had no other choice.  
The guy floated down. "Well I done my job." He fell up. And vanished into the sky.  
"Kagome what was that?" Shippou looked at the sky and back to Kagome. "Huh?" She said again.  
She glanced down at Shippou. What did he see? Maybe he was using his imagination. Or maybe he wasn't.. Kagome didn't get it.  
"Are you okay?"  
She looked again at the young fox.  
"I am okay." She couldn't believe it. Maybe Inuyasha lock up the well? He wasn't mad at her anyway way should he? This was some joke. She knew it. What about the things that happened to her?  
  
Meanwhile back to Inuyasha  
  
"Can't you help monk!" Inuyasha was digging harder. Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "I am." Sango snorted. That was a lie. Then it hit her. "Inuyasha maybe she back in her own time." He looked up that could be a possibly.  
"Maybe your right Sango. I will go and find her." He ran toward the well and jumped down. He was in Kagome's time now.  
He climbed out. He sniffed the air she was in the house. He went inside. Kagome and Shippou were eating some Cereal for breakfast.  
Inuyasha walked in. She turned around when she heard his voice. "So your home, why didn't you come back?"  
"Inuyasha I couldn't. The well wouldn't let me go back." He looked at her. "Really?" She nodded. She stood up. "Lets go back Inuyasha!" Kagome and Shippou cried. They went out to the well. Kagome and Shippou went first. Inuyasha came next.  
They were back. They all climbed out. "Were back!!!!" Shippou was glad they were back. Sango and Miroku came towards them.  
Sango hugged Kagome and Shippou. Miroku was trying to hard. He tried to hug Kagome. But she knew what he was up to.  
"Cut that out!!" Inuyasha whacked him in the head. "What happened to you?" Sango asked them both.  
"We were sucked into the future. I met my grandchildren! And then we went down the well again" Inuyasha cut he off.  
"A well was there?" She nodded. "Let me finish. As I was saying before..oh never mind. Then we returned home. But a monster lived there. So we jumped back." Kagome kept on going.  
"You saw something right?" Miroku asked the fox. He nodded. "It looked like a human boy." He didn't' say anything else after that.  
Then the sky darken all of a sudden/ "What the heck??" Inuyasha drew out his sword. They heard someone voice in the sky.  
"I thought you learned your lesson! But I was wrong." The figure appeared in the sky. It was a young boy.  
"So you're the one. You going to die!" Inuyasha jumped forward.  
"Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all screamed. The boy didn't move.  
"So? Young Shippou knows of me. He saw me." Shippou looked at him. Sango got her weapon out. Miroku stood his ground.  
"Bastard!" Inuyasha leaped forward at him. 


End file.
